


Girls/Girls/Boys

by AscendeSuperius



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AscendeSuperius/pseuds/AscendeSuperius
Summary: Modern Day AU. Basically Lexa goes through the stereotypical phase in finding out her sexuality. Makes the biggest mistake by falling and constantly lusting over a straight girl. Yup, you guessed it that girl is Clarke. Anyways my summary is super cheesy, but this is my first fanfic, so give it a go.This story contains a lot of angst. A lot of flirting and fluff. Sex will come but throughout the course of the story.Feedback would be much appreciated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is actually my journey on how I came and still am coming to terms with the fact that I like girls and boys.  
> I hope that this story can help anyone who is questioning their sexuality in being more comfortable with it. Feel free to leave me any comments or messages I'd be more than happy to answer them.  
> -April

 

>  If I had to pinpoint the exact moment of when my attraction shifted from boys to girls, I don't think I could give you a straight answer. Get it? As in I'm not straight? Anyways, I used to always feel uncomfortable when it came to same-sex relationships, I didn't understand them and I didn't want to have to understand them. All of my life I had this image in my head; a husband and a wife happily married,and their children. I wanted that, God knows I still do but that changed the minute I watched Faking It. Yes, I know you're probably thinking "Lexa,Tv shows can't make you gay!" On the contrary they can, studies show that the media influences young adults, however the show didn't make me like girls. If anything it opened my eyes, and it made me realize that I had other options. I met this one girl in my geometry class by the name of Anya, and at first she intimidated me. You see I always knew who Anya was but she had no idea I existed and it might sound like I had this huge crush on her but that wasn't the case. She was rumored of being a lesbian and I thought I was cool when I befriended her and all. We were sat next to each other and that's when my journey began. We became close and often walked home together. I still remember the day when I told Anya I had a crush on a girl. It was Tuesday and it was windy, I grabbed her arm 
> 
> In the beginning I felt comfortable with Anya, she was open minded and super protective over me. We'd constantly text, she'd compliment me, hold my hand and kiss my cheek goodbye. These actions did things to me, they made my hands sweaty, they made my stomach turn. It got to the point where I started to forget about Luna and thoughts of Anya would flood my mind. Costia Forrest, was and would my first heartbreak. Picture this: Auburn hair, flawless ivory skin, honeycombed eyes, pillowy big lips. She was breathtaking to me. 
> 
>  


End file.
